1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for remotely controlling and/or monitoring well bore equipment arranged at oil or gas wells, and relate more particularly but not exclusively to a method for remotely controlling and/or monitoring at least one parameter of preferably mechanized well bore equipment arranged at oil or gas wells and to a rig control and monitoring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An oil or gas well includes a well bore extending from the surface of the earth to some depth therebelow. For completion and operation of different wells, different equipment is sometimes necessary within the well bore and at the surface of the well. Such equipment is used for drill pipe handling, pressure control, tubing work, casing handling, and well installation. Traditionally, such equipment has been manually operated. Currently, the industry trend is toward mechanization and automation of such equipment where possible.
For example, mechanized rig systems improve rig flow operations by helping operators install tubing, casing, and control pipe more safely and efficiently during demanding drilling operations. Such a mechanized rig system reduces the time needed for pipe handling, make-up and break out of pipe connections.
Other mechanized equipment for well bores provides efficient means of automatic tubular handling and running. Other mechanized well bore equipment includes tongs, like tubing tongs, basing tongs, fiberglass pipe tongs, and drill pipe tongs for making up tubular connections. There are also tongs used in systems for placing a predetermined torque on a connection as well as tongs having independent rotation devices disposed therein. Additionally, some tongs include maneuvering devices that may be rail mounted are designed to suspend casing, tubing or drill type tongs from a frame.
In addition to the foregoing description, devices are routinely further automated and mechanized through the use of sensors for controlling and monitoring equipment and also for monitoring parameters of such equipment, like temperature, pressure, fluid flow, and torque, for example.
According to known methods for controlling and/or monitoring such a parameter, a corresponding sensor is generally connected to a measuring device which is part of or at least directly connected to some kind of computer terminal. The data from the sensor is transmitted to such measuring device and from this to the computer terminal. The measuring device comprises for example, a micro controller with customized software that may be used for collecting the data from the sensor and to transmitting it to the computer terminal. At the computer terminal, the data is processed and then displayed as a graphical display, like a bar graph, for example.
As computer terminals and measuring devices are arranged quite close to the corresponding sensor, the personnel operating the computer terminal are also necessarily working quite close to the sensor, and therefore, to the well bore or corresponding equipment of the well. Dangerous conditions arise because of possible contact with the different mechanized equipment. It is also an atmosphere that makes it difficult for personnel to work with high concentration because of exposure of the personnel to weather, noise, etc. present at the well.
Moreover, there are strict requirements for the use of such devices near a well bore, as they typically have to be integrated within a sealed enclosure, or “explosion proof,” or they have to be purged with cooled, circulating air to keep the electronic components cool for more reliable operation.
Furthermore, the corresponding computer terminal used for evaluating the data collected from the sensors is typically some distance from the mechanized well bore equipment or the other equipment of the well whose parameters are monitored. Consequently, the result of the evaluation of the data is not directly useable for controlling and adjusting the equipment, and a separate communication channel is necessary, like a phone call or even by voices raised above the level of background noise.
Thus, it may take some time to control or adjust the equipment in reaction of the evaluation of the collected data, which may cause an interruption in well operations.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve the corresponding method and also rig control and monitoring system such that it is possible to remove personnel from the equipment at the well to improve safety and also to render possible fast responses or reactions of the equipment based on the evaluation of the collected data without interruption of the working process.